monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaundice Brothers
It is the first webisode of Volume 1. Description Monster celeb sighting! Frankie enters a contest on a radio station called KBLOOD. If she wins, a scary-cool band could play at Monster High! Summary Frankie, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Ghoulia, and Draculaura hang around at the lockers listening to the radio, which plays a song by the Jaundice Brothers. After the song, the radio host announces a video contest for a student body to prove they deserve to have the Jaundice Brothers play at their homecoming dance the most. Frankie latches on immediately, declaring that Monster High must win. The girls get a camera and start filming. For the first shot, Frankie gathers a group of students around her, who cheer with her when she says that all of Monster High loves the Jaundice Brothers. For the next part, Frankie tells more about herself, that she is the new kid and just fifteen days old, and each of her friends follows with a short description of themselves. Clawdeen voices that she hopes the homecoming dance won't occur at a full moon, because then more will be fierce about her than just her fashion. Draculaura cheerily exclaims her love for the Jaundice Brothers and Ghoulia follows that up with a deep message in Zombie. Lagoona then takes the camera and tells about her love for surfing. Cleo and Deuce are last, their actions speaking more for them as a diva and a laid-back person than their words do. To avoid Cleo talking too much about herself, Clawdeen ends the recording. On the day of the homecoming dance, the bell rings and students fill the hallway. The girls stand around the radio once more and Frankie in particular is nervous about the outcome of the contest. As such, she accidentally knocks the radio to the ground, which causes it to break. The girls are horrified they can't know the outcome of the contest now, until they hear the front doors open and turn to see... the Jaundice Brothers! Soon, Monster High is dancing to the band's songs, the girls ecstatic about their achievement. Characters Notes References * The Jaundice Brothers are the Monster High version of the Jonas Brothers. Continuity * The way each of the main cast introduces itself for the contest is a subtle way to also introduce the characters to the audience. The individual character parts were used in "Meet Character" shorts uploaded on the ''Monster High'' YouTube channel. * This webisode sees the first appearance of Scarah Screams, here still a backgrounder. In July 2011, she was pulled from backgrounder status and given a name, and in July 2012, a full personality. * The TV special "New Ghoul @ School" takes place at the same time as "Jaundice Brothers", on account of Frankie being fifteen days old in both, and represents an alternative sub-continuity. Milestones * Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Draculaura, Ghoulia Yelps, Scarah Screams, Otto Maton, Cleo de Nile, and Deuce Gorgon make their cartoon debuts. * Frankie says the first line in the whole cartoon series, with "This is my favorite part of the song!" Errors * Vampires have no reflection period, so Draculaura shouldn't be visible in the video. As would be revealed later, there is technology to make vampires visible with an iCoffin app, but as also revealed later, none of the students knew that at this time. Other * The scene right after the recordings, when the bell rings and students crowd up the hallways, was also used as the intro scene of "The Hot Boy", only mirrored. Category:Volume 1